1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the protection of ropes from abrasion or cutting as a rope passes over sharp edges. Specifically, this invention discloses a portable device that mounts to a sharp edge allowing a rope to safely pass over the edge for repelling or raising and lowering materials.
2. Related Art
Although the prior art contains inventions related to the present invention, none of the prior inventions solves the problem of protecting ropes passing over sharp edges using a sturdy device capable of being quickly and securely mounted on a sharp edge and capable of withstanding heavy loads on the end of the rope and considerable swaying of the rope. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,236 issued on Jan. 31, 1995 to Cowan et al. discloses an articulated edge guard protector that protects materials being shipped from damage by contact with tie-down straps, chains, or ropes. The disclosed edge guards are constructed of soft material to prevent sliding of the tie-down straps as well as shifting of the edge guard on the materials. The purpose of the invention disclosed in Cowan, et al. is the protection of the material being shipped, not the protection of the tie-down straps or ropes. Furthermore, the edge guard does not allow a rope to pass freely over its cylindrical members, but rather teaches away from a freely moving rope. The edge guard is constructed to maintain a tie-down rope or strap in a fixed position and location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,790 issued on Aug. 15, 1995 to Ratigan discloses a rope abrasion protection device in which a textile material is wrapped around the rope to prevent abrasion or chafing of the rope. The textile material remains wrapped around the rope where it is applied along the length of the rope rather than being freely movable up and down the length of the rope. As a result, the rope cannot be raised and lowered over a sharp edge past the ends of the protection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,923 issued on Jan. 12, 1993 to Andrieu et al., discloses similar wraparound sleeves for the protection of cables, hoses, and other elongated articles. These sleeves have the same limitations mentioned for the Ratigan patent in that such a wrap is expensive and cumbersome to use along an entire length of a rope, thereby inhibiting its use with a conventional rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,633 issued on Jul. 17, 1990 to Walker, et al., discloses a rope support device that is basically a C-clamp for attaching to a structural beam having a wide flange or an I-type beam. The device is used to hold a rope in a fixed position and inhibit any transverse movement of the rope through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,489 issued on Sep. 6, 1983 to Murray discloses a rope protection device used to protect a rope passing over sharp edges. The device comprises layers of canvas containing spaced splints that create a channel through which the rope traverses. The device is then used by laying it over sharp edges or rough surfaces. This invention is limited in that it is not securely mounted to an edge such that the movement of the rope results in the movement of the device out of position. Also, the canvas and splint material is susceptible to degradation and breakage during normal use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,466 issued on Sep. 26, 1989 to Isenhart discloses an all terrain edge protector for protecting ropes from abrasion. The protector comprises a series of chain-like links having large side plates to retain a rope upon rods interconnecting the side plates. This invention is limited in that it cannot be used with a sharp edge because in such a situation, the protector will merely roll out of position. A modification is shown in FIG. 6 wherein a hook plate is used to engage a building parapet or other structure having a perpendicular edge. However, this variation also is problematic in that if this modification were to used with a narrow piece of steel, such as an I-beam or the like, it would merely rotate and fall off. To work properly, this device, including the modification in FIG. 6, must be tied off to prevent it from slipping over the edge.
Therefore, there is a need for a rope protection device that can be used to protect ropes passing over sharp edges. There is a further need for such a device that is portable and easy to install and use.
The industrial edger of the present invention is used to protect rope as it passes over a sharp edge, such as metal edges that are present on I-beams or other structural steel. Certain edges that a rope must pass over may be sharp, abrasive, thin, or bent at acute angles. The industrial edger increases the angle, rounds out, or smooths the edge so as not to cut or damage a rope passing over the edger. This is extremely important when a person is using the rope for rappelling. Without the industrial edger, the weight of the user causes the rope to rub against the edge and become frayed or cut, resulting in a potentially hazardous situation for the user. Once properly positioned, the user secures a rope to a base above the edge, then passes the rope over the elongated tube of the industrial edger. The user can then use the rope for rappelling or for lowering or raising objects. The first end plate and the second end plate prevent the rope from sliding off of the elongated tube.
The industrial edger has three main characteristics: (1) an elongated tube having a diameter so that a rope passes easily over the device and is not cut or otherwise negatively affected; (2) an end plate on each end of the elongated tube to keep a rope, or ropes, from sliding off the industrial edger during use (the end plates may have different configurations according to the application); and (3) a slot through the length of the elongated tube and end plates to provide the means for mounting the industrial edger over a sharp edge in a secure manner. The slot may have different configurations to accommodate edges of different sizes and shapes.
The industrial edger is an improvement over the prior art because the industrial edger can be securely mounted to an edge and it is constructed of a solid, homogeneous substance in the parts that contact a rope, rather than containing separate, articulating pieces in these areas. This allows the industrial edger the maximum degree of strength and durability in those important areas.